


Childhood Strangers

by BTSARMYJONTY24



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Teenage Drama, mentions of Lauren/Harry, mentions of other 5SOS parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSARMYJONTY24/pseuds/BTSARMYJONTY24
Summary: For as long as Calum could remember, he and Michael had been best friends! Everywhere Michael went,Calum followed and visa versa. But, that all changed when year 10 came around. Michael's father died and ever since than, he hasn't spoken to Calum once. He pushed him anyway and now Michael acts as if Calum doesn't exist. As far as Calum is concerned his best friend ditched him just to be a jock.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who isn't a memeber or anyone in general would like to read this on wattpad my user is @AshyBooButt but if not then enjoy the chapter and story xx

Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings were sitting at their usual lunch table when the story got brought up for the first time in forever. Calum was reading a book just as he always does and Luke was playing a new game he had downloaded on his phone,occasionally glancing up to see if he could spot his boyfriend anywhere in the lunch lines. "The longer you look for him Lukey,the harder it's gonna be to find him." Calum said,not looking up from his book. 

"That doesn't even make any sense Calum." Luke said,glaring at the boy. "Of course not. Your blonde,i don't expect you to understand it." Calum chuckled. 

Luke gasped,offended and threw a french fry in Calum's direction. Calum laughed when Luke missed,hitting a kid behind him casing Luke to blush and murmur about a thousand apologies to the girl he had hit. "See,that's what you get for trying to harm your best friend Mr. Hemmings." Calum said in a fake posh accent,causing Luke to just roll his eyes. "Will you just help me find my boyfriend." Luke said pouting. Calum sighed and put his book down,turning around in his seat and looking around for his other best friend.

"There he is right there Luke,he's coming this way." Calum said,watching as his friend Ashton Irwin paid for his lunch and made his way to their table. Luke smiled and started to bounce in his seat happily before his smile turned into a little frown and he sighed. "Oh no." Luke said annoyed.

Calum looked at Luke confused before turning back to stare at Ashton. "What?" Calum asked,looking around some more before he spotted what Luke was talking about. Michael Clifford and his stupid football buddies were making their way towards Ashton and it was clear that their intentions were not good.

"Fucking Hell." Calum mumbled.

As Michael made his way up to Ashton,he bumped his shoulder into Ashton's casing him to stumble and bump into another one of Michael's football friends. "Hey irwin,watch where your going or i'll kick your ass loser." Michael spat at him. Ashton glared at him but said nothing as Michael took Ashton's glasses off his face and threw them on the ground,walking away with his friends laughing.

Ashton rolled his eyes and picked his glasses up,examining them and sighing when he noticed that they weren't broken. He put them back on and continued his way to the lunch table that Calum and Luke were sat at. Calum turned back around as Ashton got to the table and picked up his book again,starting to read once more. Ashton set his tray down and then leaned over kissing his boyfriend happily and then turning to stare at Calum.

"You know you never did tell us why Mikey started treating us this way all of a sudden." Ashton asked his best friend as he sat down at their usual lunch table. Calum looked up from his book that he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Ashton. "Well,no one ever asked. Plus you two were always sucking each others faces off that i thought you barely noticed that he was gone." Calum said to Luke and Ashton pointedly,The two of them blushed furiously at this accusation and looked away from one another. "That is not what i asked you Hood,and i preferred if you kept our personal lives to yourself and by that i mean when we are in the safety of our own homes and not the homophobic assholes of this stupid school." Ashton said,giggling. Calum rolled his eyes at his best friend and returned back to his book.

"So,are you not going to tell us?" Luke said,opening his Naked Juice and taking a sip. Calum looked back up at his friends annoyed and shook his head no. "Mal isn't here yet and i'm pretty sure if i told you both without her she would chop my dick off." Calum said. Malia Tate picked the right time to come up to the table because as soon as she heard what Calum said she laughed. "Oh honey,I'd just make you eat it after i chop it off." She said,pulling her curly brown hair all to one side as she sat down next to Calum,punching him in the shoulder playfully. Malia was a beautiful girl,and she was a cheerleader but she was the sweetest person you could ever know,unless you piss her off then you better run like hell. Unlike most cheerleaders though she only wore her cheer outfit on a spirit day or game day other days she just wears these high neck black crop tops that barely show her stomach with some black skinny jeans and converse. Like i said, not your typical cheerleader but hey whatever works right?

"So why is everyone waiting for me exactly?" Malia asked,stealing a french fry off of Calum's lunch tray like it was normal. It was. "Yes,actually! Calum is finally going to tell us why MIkey over there has been AWOL for the last year." Luke said,faking excitement. Malia scoffed and stole another fry off Calum's tray. "Oh the joys of lunch. Come on Cal, why are you still stuck on this." Malia said. Calum gave her a crazy look and gestured to Ashton widely. "Um excuse me but if you had been here not even 5 minutes ago you would have heard Ashton complaining about me not telling anyone about it. And stop stealing my food." Calum said slapping a french fry out of her hand. Malia pouted at him and shrugged,stealing one from Ashton.

"Hey!" Ashton yelled,holding his fries close to his chest protectively. Malia went to grab one from Luke only to have him sap her hand away,she glared at him and went to reach for one again only to have her hand slapped once more.

She pouted and quickly reached over and grabbed the basket of Luke's fries,holding them to her chest and glaring at him. He rolled his eyes at her and started eating his boyfriend's fries and Malia smiled in victory. "I don't see why you don't pay for your own lunch." Ashton said,laughing. "and waste my money on their scary Meatloaf Monday? Sorry honey,but my money is being saved for Taco Tuesday." Malia said proudly. "That's great Mal,but do you guys wanna hear the story or not?" Calum said,slightly getting annoyed with his friends.

The three of them nodded obediently and sat up straight,turning their entire focus onto their best friend. Calum sighed and put his book down once more,bookmarking his spot. "Okay.." He started.

.

.

*1 Year Ago*

A sudden bright flash of lightening split the gloomy sky as Calum counted raindrops on the glass of his open bedroom window. His raven hair rustled lightly in the breeze and he smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against his hand as he stared out his window waiting for Michael. They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as a couple. they were inseparable. They shared every part of their lives with each other. That's how it was supposed to be. The two of them were so different but they did almost everything together. 

Calum was wondering what was taking Michael so long to walk over since he only lived right across the street but decided that it was probably nothing,his mother probably made him sit down and eat dinner with the family instead of just taking it to Calum's as usual. So while he waited,he went over to his shelf and started rummaging through his photo albums and smiled when he came across his 1st grade picture.

He and Michael were smiling widely both boys holding up a half of a pb&j they had shared Calum's lunch because Michael being the forgetful little boy that he is,left it in his mothers car so Calum offered him the other half to his sand which and Michael accepted it almost instantly.

It was friendship at first bite,Calum thought to himself chuckling a bit.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens coming down his street and he walked back over to his bay window seat and stared out of his window in confusion. An ambulance,a fire truck and a police car pulled up in front of Michael's house and Calum's heart automatically dropped. Why is there a police car? Calum thought panicking. "Mom?" Calum said in a panicked tone as he got up from his window and out of his room,running down his stairs as quickly as he could. Joy Hood,hearing the panicked tone in her son's voice came rushing out of her kitchen in worry.

"What's wrong honey." She asked,putting her hands on his shoulders as he made his way over to her.

"I got to go see Mikey,somethings wrong with him,there are EMT's outside of his house with a police car and i've just got to go mom." Calum said to his mother,nearly in tears. "Honey,calm down okay! Just go,i'll be right at the door if you need me okay?" His mom said comfortingly.

Calum nodded at her and turned,running out the front door and across the street to his best friend's house. He was drenched from head to toe as soon as He stepped out of his house but all he cared about was finding Mikey. His Mikey. He could see a police officer talking to Michael's mom but he couldn't see Michael so he started jogging across the street,his fear raising up even more.

Once he got a few steps away from Michael's front yard he saw Daryl Clifford being pulled out of the house on a stretcher and Calum hated how lifeless he had looked. It made Calum freeze in his spot and his heart started beating faster as he watched Daryl being lifted into the ambulance. "Calum!" He heard Michael yell from somewhere in front of him. Calum turned his head only to be met with Michael throwing himself at him and crying into his chest. Calum didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his best friend and cuddle him close. "What happened Mikey...What happened?" Calum asked,tears running down his face. 

"My dad had a heart attack,a-and t-they don't think he's gonna make it." Michael said to him as his cries turned into sobbing and all Calum could do was stand there and hold his best friend as he cried in the middle of his front yard.

"Do you want me to call Ash and Luke? maybe even Malia?" Calum said as he sniffled and watched the ambulance speed down their street with the fire truck and the police car in tow. Michael shook his head no,sobbing more and Calum started crying even more,burying his face into Michael's hair.

Of course it wasn't his father but he has been the only father figure in Calum's life,his dad left when he was two and ever since then Michael and his parents have treated him and his mom like their own family,it was heartbreaking and Calum didn't know what to do except to just cry with him.

"I am so sorry Mikey,but everything's going to be okay! I promise." Calum said into Michael's hair,He didn't respond and just clung to Calum for dear life,as if he was going to disappear if Michael let him go. Michael's mother came up to the both of them,tears running down her face and she patted Michael lightly on his back. "Honey,w-we have to go. We need to be there for your father." Michael's mother said,rubbing his back softly.

That seemed to be Calum's cue to leave,so he gently removed Michael from his grip and backed up to give him some space. His face was red and his eyes were puffy and it made Calum's heart break even more. "I promise you Mikey,i am gonna be there for you no matter what okay? It will get better." Calum said,giving his best friend a small smile.

Michael gave him a small nod and wiped his nose before turning around and walking to his mother's car without another word. "Thank you for always being there for him Calum. I don't know what he would do without you kids in his life" Michael's mother said,wiping a tear from his cheek. He gave her a weak smile and she pulled him in for a hug. 

"Are you going to be okay Mrs Clifford?" Calum asked her once he pulled away from the hug. "Yes dearie,i'll be fine. But i want you to promise me that you will look out for him when his father passes on." Michael's mother said,her voice cracking.

"When he passes?" Calum asked confused. 

"There is alot you don't know about Calum." Mrs Clifford said to him sadly. "Just promise me okay." 

Calum looked at her confused but nodded. "Of course Mrs. Clifford,i'll always stand by Mikey." He said to her firmly. She gave him a tight smile and patted his cheek before turning and walking towards her car,leaving Calum standing in their driveway confused and soaking wet.

"Calum! come back inside honey,it's freezing and you're gonna get a cold." His mother had yelled at him,wrapping her arms around herself. Calum took one last glance at Michael and his mother before,turning back and walking to his own house,where he was enveloped in warmth automatically. "Did you find out what happened honey?" His mom had asked him. 

"His dad had a heart attack." Was all Calum said to her before walking up the stairs to his room.

.

.

*Present*

"wait..that's it!" Ashton said,frustrated. Luke and Malia were staring at Calum with shocked expressions on their faces while Ashton just looked all of the above. "What do you mean that's it? What did you expect a fairytale." Calum said rolling his eyes. Ashton just glared at him,before turning his attention back to his lunch. "No,but i just don't see why that would make him hate us." Ashton said,shoving his Pizza into his mouth.

"yeah you and me both. Once he got home, he never talked to me again. all he did was push me away and he kept doing that until he joined the football team,then it was like the four of us were enemy number one." Calum said. That made the table fall in silence and everyone just went back to eating their lunch in silence while Calum pulled his book out and began to read again. 

He felt eyes staring at his back and it was making him uncomfortable so he put his book down loudly,causing the others to look up in shock and he just turned around,scanning the lunch room for the pair of eyes that he felt on him.

He turned to look at the football table where Michael sat and it shocked him to see that Michael was already staring back at him and as soon as the two made eye contact,Calum felt his heartbeat pick up because Michael wasn't glaring at him in a hateful way. He was just staring at him which was something very rare for Michael because he glared at them no stop. 

Ashton,Luke and Malia followed his gaze and watched as the two stared at each other before Michael finally broke away his gaze and glared at them all again,turning away going back to his conversation with Aaron Jordan who had replaced Calum's role as Michael's best friend which no one can seem understand,considering Aaron is a huge douchebag and Michael is still as sweet as can be. Well....to everyone but His best friend's. Ex best friends that is.

"Calum..." 

"Hmm what?" 

Malia looked at him knowingly and he sighed. "He was staring first,i could feel it and i couldn't handle it okay." He said,pushing his food towards Luke who grabbed it instantly. Ashton smacked his arm,disapprovingly and Luke just looked at him with wide eyes. "what." Luke asked,his mouth still full of food,causing Ashton and Malia to just stare at him in disgust. "You can't just take someone's food when they push it away." Malia said annoyed. "But he didn't want it." Luke said,innocently. 

"Oh,Sod off Hemmings,you pig." Ashton said,laughing as his boyfriend looked at him offended. "You love me Irwin." Luke said,blushing. Ashton just blushed at this and cleared his throat turning back to Calum who was just staring at the two of them in amusement. "So,i'm guessing the L word still hasn't been dropped?" Calum asked them innocently. Malia burst out laughing at this and both boys across from them started blushing even harder,causing Calum to start laughing too. "Fuck off you two." Luke said,covering his face.

"Hey,don't swear!" Ashton said,slapping his boyfriend playfully. This made all of them start cracking up again and Luke just sat there pouting at them all. "I'm sorry Lukey,it's not that funny." Calum said,patting his best friend's shoulder. "I hate all of you." Luke said,but he had a smile on his face. 

"That makes the two of us." 

All of them froze at the voice that spoke up behind Calum and Malia,but none of them dared to even look up knowing exactly who it was. Calum's heart started pounding because he never Never came up to them during lunch..or at all for that matter,so why now?

"What do you want Clifford." Luke spat at him,not even looking up from his lunch anymore. "Aw,what' the matter guys? No warm welcome for your old pal." Aaron said from besides Michael. That seemed to get a reaction from the four of them,because they all turned their heads up and glared at the two jocks in front of them. "Just answer the damn question." Ashton said,crossing his arms. Michael's eyes wandered over to him and his eyes narrowed at Ashton's tone.

"I'd watch yourself if i were you Irwin." Michael said,gritting his teeth. Ashton snorted at this and leant back into his chair. "Or what? You gonna beat me up Mikey." Ashton said,Michael's nickname coming out like venom. It made Calum cringe and he looked away from Ashton to Michael in worry,wondering if Michael was actually going to hit Ashton.

As it became silent,it became recognized that everyone was watching them silently wondering what the two jocks had in store for the group of losers that sat at the back of the lunch room. Michael smirked at Ashton and put his hands in his pockets. "Oh,now why would i do that when this would make me so much happier." he said backing up. 

Calum,Malia,Luke and Ashton all exchanged confused glances but before any of them could get another word out,Michael and Aaron each pulled out two cans of soda and shook them up before turning them towards the group and opening them. the soda sprayed out all over them and they covered their faces in shock,but that didn't help as the two boys continued to spray the soda all over the four of them until all the cans were empty and they threw them on the table in the middle of the group,the rest of the liquid splashing on their faces.

Everyone started laughing at the four were drenched in soda and now they were sticky. Malia wiped the soda from her face angrily and glared up at Michael. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled,standing up and tackling Michael to the floor. 

Calum got up from the table,grabbing her by the waist and tugging her off of the startled jock,but she had a firm grip on his jacket and was punching him in the chest and face and Calum started slipping on the floor from all of the soda. Ashton! Luke! help me." Calum yelled at the two boys who were still sitting at the table in shock. They both got up and grabbed both of Malia's arms and yanked her off of Michael while she still spewed curse words at him as he lay on the ground,his eyes wide and his breathing fast. 

"Oh damn,we got a feisty one don't we Clifford." Aaron laughed as he pulled Michael up by his arm and brushing his jacket off. "yeah,keep the crazy bitch away from me." Michael spat at Calum,who just glared at him in return. "This crazy bitch used to be your best friend,you asshat!" Malia said to him,tears welling up in her eyes. Michael's glare deepened and he took a step toward her before Calum,Ashton and Luke stepped in front of her protectively. 

"Oh,you got some protection now? That's cute." Michael chuckled. "She didn't need it when she was beating her ass now did she Clifford?" Calum said to him,before turning around and grabbing his bag. The rest followed his actions and Calum grabbed Malia's arm pulling her in a different direction then where Michael stood and lead her and the others outside of the lunchroom and into the hallway,to our lockers.

"Ugh,he pisses me off so much!" Malia said,throwing her bag down by her locker. "Malia,you need to calm down. If Michael goes to the Vice with this,you could get into some serious trouble." Ashton said to her,opening his locker and grabbing an extra shirt. 

"Calm down? Ashton,they poured soda on us for no reason! Michael got what he deserved." Luke said,annoyed. Ashton just gave him a look and smacked him upside the head. "yeah but because of that,Michael could make our lives a hell of a lot worse than just soda on our clothes." Ashton sighed. Calum just got the shirt out of his locker silently and started wiping his arms off with the towel he always kept in his locker. 

He then threw it to Malia who started drying her hair off,frustrated and slightly upset about Michael embarrassing them like that. 

She threw the towel to Ashton and Luke and the two of them began to quickly dry off before turning back and handing it back to Calum,who just shoved it back into his locker. "Calum,are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Luke asks,taking off his wet shirt as Ashton does the same.

"No,the boy i'm in love with just freaking embarrassed us in front of the entire fucking school and he didn't even care in the slightest." Calum said,annoyed throwing his sticky shirt into his locker and putting on a new one as if it were a routine. Ashton and Luke followed his lead and put on their shirts before turning around and hiding their faces into their lockers so Malia could quickly put on her shirt. Yeah,they were gay but they still had enough respect for their friend.

"I'm sorry Calum,i shouldn't of jumped on him." Malia said,slamming her locker door shut. Calum shook his head at her and gave her a tight smile. "I'm not mad at you Mal,he did deserve it." Calum laughed.

"She's not afraid of all the attention." Ashton laughed,closing his locker and sitting down in front of it. "And she's not afraid of running wild." Luke agreed,joining his boyfriend on the floor putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey,i will always protect my friends! I may be a girl but i am not afraid to kick someone's ass if i have to and Mikey is no exception" Malia said,pulling Calum's arm so they both could sit down in front of their lockers as well. The four of them grew silent at that and they just sat across from each other, basking in the silence. It wasn't awkward or weird but comfortable and they enjoyed it being this quiet for once instead of being around all of the noisy Year 11's in their lunch room. 

"It's almost 12.." Malia sighed,looking away from her phone.

"Do we really have to go to maths? I do not want to see Mikey or Aaron for that matter." Ashton said,rolling his eyes and crossing his arms angrily. Luke smacked him upside the head and Ashton groaned smacking him back. "We are not skipping maths! My mom is the teacher remember? If she see's that we aren't there then i am literally fucked." Luke said to his boyfriend. "Oh yeah....so i guess we have no choice then right?" Ashton said,blushing. 

Calum looked at Malia who just rolled her eyes while smiling. They both loved the fact that the two boys were so affectionate towards each other and even when they weren't one of them always ended up blushing. "Well,i mean we could just tell her what happened at lunch? I think she'd understand." Calum suggested,looking away from Malia to Ashton and Luke who were queitly arguing.

"Yeah,but then she would go to the vice and then he would call Mikey in and he would tell them what Mal did and she would still get in trouble!" Ashton said,exasperated. The other three groaned at him and he just rolled his eyes. "Well,i'm so sorry that i am trying to protect our friend from getting expelled." Ashton said getting up and grabbing his bag,walking down the hallway to their maths class. "Ashyyyy come back,you were warm." Luke whined,getting up and following him pouting. "If you want cuddles after school today Lucas then you will stop pouting and come to maths with me." Ashton giggled. Calum rolled his eyes at the Ashton,he knew Ashton wasn't mad at them even though he was acting like he was by the end of maths he would tell them that he wasn't mad at them but just at Michael.

"You coming buddy?" Malia said,all of a sudden standing in front of her best friend and holding her hand out for him. Calum looked back at her,about to say that the bell didn't even ring but before he could get the words out the bell rang and he sighed,grabbing her hand and getting up before quickly grabbing his bag and running down the hallway with Malia behind him,catching up to Luke and Ashton almost instantly. He grabbed the back of both of their shirts and pushed them forward hurridly.

"Wow, what's the rush CalPal?" Ashton said,almost tripping over his feet. Calum heard loud voices and mumbled incoherent words before turning back to Ashton. "If we want to make it to maths before anyone see's us and starts talking then we need to go now." Calum said,stressing the word now before pointing behind him. His three friends turned and looked behind them before turning around again and booking it down the hallway without another word,leaving Calum standing there shocked for a minute before Malia saw that he wasn't coming and ran back to him.

"Come on!"She said,grabbing Calum's arm and pulling him down the hallway. Calum let himself get dragged down the hallway but he kept glancing behind him to see if anyone was following them,his eyes scanned the hallway before he spotted Michael and Aaron heading their way but they both looked too caught up in their own conversation to even notice Calum and his friends running like their lives depended on it. "Calum,you need to pay attention! Your gonna end up running into something." Malia yelled back at him. He whipped his head forward as Malia let go of his wrist and followed them down the hallway,dodging the younger kids walking to their classes as best as they could without tripping over themselves.

They turned down another hallway and took a sharp left,ending up in their maths class.

When the four of them burst through the door,Liz Hemmings was standing in front of the white board writing down today's lesson,so when the four kids all fell into her classroom,she jumped in shock but relaxed once she realized who the kids were. 

"What on earth are you four doing down there?" She asked them chuckling slightly. They all looked up and smiled up at her embarrassed before getting up and going to their seats in the back of the classm,with Ashton and Luke sitting next to each other and Malia sitting in front of Luke with Calum in front of Ashton. Luke's mother made sure not to separate the four of them,considering the circumstances. "Sorry mum,we just wanted to make sure that we got here first." Luke said to his mum,giving her a kiss on the cheek as she walked past them to get to her desk. Calum coo'ed at him as he did this and Luke flipped him off making his mum slap him on the back of the head playfully. "Now Luke,be nice to your friends....even if they are annoying." Liz said,chuckling as Calum pouted up at her. She pinched his cheek and he rolled his eyes playfully as she walked back up to the front of the room,greeting their classmates that walked in.

"Do you think that Michael will say anything? You know,about what happened." Malia asked timidly,turning and looking at her friends with worried eyes. "Don't worry Mal,if he know's what's good for him and he does. He won't cross my mom in her own classroom." Luke said,leaning towards her. "Yeah,but what if he does." Malia said,turning and looking at Luke annoyed. "You don't mess with Mama Liz." Ashton said seriously. Calum and Luke nodded,agreeing with Ashton. Malia rolled her eyes and turned back around freezing instantly when Michael and Aaron walked into the room. Calum,Ashton and Luke all turned towards the door and stared at Michael with worry in their eyes.

Michael could feel eyes on him as he walked in and rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who it was and he just ignored it,laughing with Aaron as he made his way to his seat. He glanced up at Liz and she gave him a small smile which he returned as he sat down. Now,Michael couldn't be men to her even if he wanted to. One,because she could literally kick his ass if she thought she could get away with it and Two,she's just too sweet for her own good that Michael could never dare to cross her. 

As Michael talked with Aaron some more,he could still feel those eyes on him and sighed,letting Aaron talk to one of their other buddies he looked behind him and saw Calum and his friends staring at him with some unknown looks in their eyes,as soon as they saw Michael staring back at them,their eyes widened and they all turned away as quickly as possible except Calum,Calum just stared at him with a pleading look in his eyes and it made Michael's heart flutter but his face automatically hardened and Calum just gave him a knowing look.

MIchael suddenly realized what Calum was asking him to do,even though he didn't have to actually say it and he just rolled his eyes and nodded at Calum,meaning he won't tell any one about the lunch debacle. Calum looked relived and sent Michael a small smile which made Michael's face grow a bit red and he sent him a small smile back before realizing what he was dong and he quickly shook his head and turned back around,not seeing the confused look on Calum's face. 

"Hey Mikey! Did you hear what i just said?" Aaron asked him confused. Michael turned to look at him and shook his head no,mumbling a sorry to him. 

"I said,we should go to the vice and get that stupid bitch in trouble." Aaron repeated,smacking Michael on the shoulder. Michael just glared at him. "Aaron,if we do that then she'll tell them what caused it and we would also get in trouble and i don't know about you but i've had enough suspensions." Michael told him,annoyed.

Aaron looked at him confused but nodded anyways. "But Mikey,s-she just tackled you and tried like killing you bro? We can't let her get away with that." Aaron said. Michael rolled his eyes at him and turned to his friend. "Oh don't worry,she isn't going to get away with it." Michael said,smirking.

"What do you have in mind?" Aaron said,smirking and rubbing his hands together excitedly. Michael just scoffed at him and then turned back around in his seat,leaning his head onto his hands.

"Oh,don't worry. You'll find out later today." Michael said coolly. 

"After School?"

"After School."

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum,Ashton,Malia and Luke find out their teacher put them into a group with none other than Michael Clifford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 and i hope you enjoyed chapter 2!
> 
> Also who is sad that SLFL is over!! i am like so depressed right now it's not even funny,my coutdown clock is pointless now. this chapter is going to be a bit shorter just because i don't have any more ideas for this so just bare with me okay lol

"Now,before you all leave today i was asked by Mrs Jenkins to assign you your groups before she gets back next week." Liz said,picking up a clipboard. The class looked around confused and Malia raised her hand. "Yes,Ms Tate." She said. "Um,why didn't Mrs. Jenkins give us our groups before she left?" Malia said,confused. Liz shrugged.

"I don't know Malia,she knew that all of you were in her class so she wanted to get it out of the way so your substitute doesn't have to worry about it." She smiled. "can we pick our own groups." Michael yelled from the back. "No,Michael you are not picking your own groups. Mrs Jenkins made that very clear." Liz said to him,looking back down at her clipboard. Michael groaned ad laid his head on his desk annoyed. Calum rolled his eyes at the boy and Luke chuckled.

"Also you will not be working on this project until Mrs. Jenkins gets back so she can explain to you exactly what you are doing." Liz continued. Everyone nodded,looking bored and Liz rolled her eyes,leaning up against her desk. "Okay,first group....Ashley,Taylor,Alex and Mackenzie." Liz called out. The four girls cheered silently and Michael rolled his eyes at them from across the room. "Okay,next group!" Liz said happily before continuing down the list of students.

Calum seemed to zone out as Liz continued down the list,not really caring if his name got called,it's not likely that Mrs. Jenkins would put him with anyone else but his friends but who knows,there's always a chance she could screw with them though. She always said they had a bad habit of not putting in enough effort in their group work,which is why they all had terrible grades in the class. Well.....them and Michael. 

Calum had a thought spark in his head and his eyes widened. He turned to his friends quickly and tapped Luke on the shoulder. "You don't think Jenkins would put us with Michael do you.." Calum whispered to his friends panicked. 

The three teens turned and stared at him like he was crazy and Luke just shook his head no.

"She wouldn't do that to us?" Malia said but it came out as more of a question and it made Calum a lot more worried than he was before. "Think about it though...We aren't really doing the best in her class and neither is Michael! The only way to get our grades up is this project since it's worth like 35% of our grade and by putting us with Michael--" Calum started.

"--Then we would have no choice but to actually do the work." Ashton said annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Luke asked. "She knows that if she puts the worst kids together that no one would be able to slack off because then that would mean the project would never get done. Michael would try and push all the work on us but considering we barely do work on our own,it wouldn't work. All of us would fail and she knows we all don't want that." Ashton said,looking at Michael with a glare. 

"Okay guys stop! There are two more groups left,maybe we're wrong." Malia said,turning back to face the front of the class,her leg shaking uncontrollably. 

Before Calum could respond he heard Liz call out his name and he turned to face her quickly. Liz was staring at them with a worried look on her face and she looked back down at her clipboard before glancing at Michael as well. "Um,next group then we're done for today. Calum,Ashton,Malia,Luke and....MIchael." Liz said faking a smile. 

"Wait What." Michael's voice rang from across the classroom in shock. "Mom! Please don't put us with Michael." Luke whined to his mother.

"Fuck off Hemmings." Michael said offended. "Hey! Language Michael." Liz said,sternly. 

Michael huffed and sat back in his chair. "No disrespect Mrs. Hemmings,but i can't work with them." Michael said,trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Well i am sorry Michael but i don't make the rules. Mrs. Jenkins wanted you to work with these people so that's what's happening." Liz said,sternly. 

Calum felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't work with Michael....Not after everything that happened! He couldn't possibly stay in a room with Michael for the next couple of weeks..talking to him and acting like he hasn't made their lives a living hell for the last year and a half. 

"Calum..are you okay?" Malia whispered to him,looking concerned. 

Calum just shook his head no and grabbed his stuff,getting up and bolting to the door. "Calum." Ashton tried but Calum ignored him and booked out of the class and running down the hallway. Ashton,Malia and Luke looked towards Liz with distraught and she sighed,nodding for them to go after him.

They thanked her and quickly grabbed their stuff,running out the door and down the hallway in search of Calum. Michael watched them go,worry written across his face. He didn't want to admit it but he was a bit concerned as to why Calum ran out like that..

Liz noticed the look on his face and crossed her arms. "Mr. Clifford? Would you like to go as well." She asked him. Michael looked at her for a minute,deciding what to do. Should he? No of course not! Aaron would think something is up.

"Um,no thank you Mrs. Hemmings." Michael said,looking down. She frowned at him but nodded and went back to her desk. "Everyone can chat for the rest of class." Liz smiled. 

"Dude..what the hell was that about." Aaron asked him. "Fuck off Aaron,i'm not in the mood." MIchael said,leaning on his desk. 

.

.

.

.

Ashton,Luke and Malia were sitting down in front of Calum who was staring blankly at the wall with his knees held up to his chest. "Are you sure you're okay Cal?" Luke asked him worriedly. Calum rolled his eyes at Luke and nodded. "Yes,Lucas! I'm fine. i just had to get out of there." Calum said.

"I can't believe we have to work with Michael Freaking Clifford." Malia groaned. "Atleast we don't have to work with him and Aaron." Ashton said,leaning up against Luke chuckling. "Yeah,i'll take Mikey any day than Aaron." Luke laughed. 

As Calum went to speak the bell rang signalling that school was over and the five got up,hurriedly making their way to the front of the school.

"What do you think Michael and Aaron were talking about in class." Luke asks grabbing a hold of Ashton's hand as the four of them made their way outside of the school,heading towards Ashton's car. 

"What made you think about that?" Calum asked him,laughing. "I was just wondering. They kept staring at us." Luke shrugged.

"I don't know but i have a feeling we're about to find out." Malia said,pointing to where Michael stood waiting for them. Michael began to walk towards them and Malia took off her jacket and gave it to Calum,the same with her bag and she crossed her arms. "Okay Michael,let's just get this shit over with." She said. 

Michael looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" He said annoyed. The part where you get me back..If i know you and i do you aren't going to let what happened in the lunch room just pass you by." Malia said. 

"Well lucky for you,i am willing to let that go since we have to be in a group for the next couple of weeks." MIchael said,rolling his eyes. We all looked at him weirdly and he huffed. "I'm not a huge asshole like you all think i am okay." He said,his voice raising an octave. They all nodded at him quickly and he sighed,turning to Calum. 

"Can i talk to you?" He asked. 

Calum raised an eyebrow at him but slowly nodded,handing Malia back her stuff before nervously following Michael a few feet away from them so Calum had his back to them.

"What do you want." Calum asked,crossing his arms. "Where do you want to do the project at. Mine or one of your guy's house?" Michael asked,anxiety clear in his voice. "Wait? You actually wanna do the project with us?" Calum said,shocked.

"Well it's either i do the project or i fail the class and i know none of us want to fail." Michael said,annoyed. "That's exactly what Ashton said." Calum chuckled. 

Michael laughed at this and shook his head. "Of course he did. He always wanted to make sure we never failed anything." Michael said,rolling his eyes. "Hey,it got us pretty far didn't it." Calum said,smiling. "Yeah i guess it did." Michael said,frowning a bit. "Umm your house works i guess?" Calum said,awkwardly. 

Michael nodded and before Calum could say another word,he turned around and walked away quickly. Calum sighed and watched him go. "Well that was a nice start,i guess." Calum murmured to himself. 

He watched Michael disappear and turned back to his friends who were giving him weird looks. "What?" He snapped at them. 

"You guys were actually fucking laughing! What the hell did you do to him?" Luke said,shocked. Calum just glared at him and turned walking away,knowing that his friends were going to find him. "Fuck off Luke." Calum said. 

"What! I was just asking." Luke said as the three of them caught up beside Calum. "We were just talking okay about the project okay! Leave it alone. We're going to his house to work on it." Calum said. 

"When?" Malia asked. Calum stopped as she said this and glared at the ground. "Fuck." He muttered. 

"You didn't ask him did you?" Ashton said annoyed. Calum just glared at the ground harder as if it was it's fault and started walking again. Of course the one time he did something right,he still managed to do something wrong. "I'll just ask him tomorrow after school." Calum said,shoving his hands in his pockets.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum shows up at Michael's house but he wasn't expecting this to happen.

Calum

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up to Mikey's doorstep was the absolute scariest thing i have ever done..okay well probably not the scariest but right now it was one of them. I haven't been here in so long and he probably didn't even want me to just randomly to ask him a question but yet here i was standing on his doorstep staring at his door weirdly.

"Calum?"

"Mikey?"

I looked up startled at the voice coming from above me and when i noticed that it was in fact Michael staring down at me,i blushed in embarrassment once i realized that i had been caught just staring at his door for no reason. "Umm...Hi. I just had a question for you..." I said smiling up at him shyly. He raised an eyebrow at me before motioning for me to wait a second and he quickly disappeared,closing his window loudly. 

Shit! that means he's coming down here. I mentally started to panic once i heard his footsteps grow louder and clenched my fists trying to calm my nerves.

The door swung open and i was automatically brought into a hug and at first i was shocked because why would Michael be hugging me but i saw him come into the clearing and realized Karen was hugging me and i smiled hugging her back tightly before pulling away from her. "Hi,Mrs. Clifford." I said smiling at her happily letting her pull me into the house.

"Oh Calum,it's so good to see you again. When Mikey told me that you guys were talking again i was overjoyed,he missed you so much while you were away though i never understood why you didn't call when you left." Karen said smiling at me. I looked at her confused before Michael stepped in and started to push his mom back into the kitchen gently laughing fakely. "Well,mom it's been nice but i'm gonna talk to Cal while you finish dinner...thanks bye." Michael said closing the door quickly.

"What did she mean by when i left?" I asked him crossing my hands over my chest. He looked panicked for a second before turning away and walking up the stairs. "Whatever you had to ask me can you hurry up because i need to shower." He said turning around only when he was far enough away form me.

"Michael! What is she talking about! Come on you owe me!" I said not letting him off the hook that easy. He sighed and leant on the railing nervously. "She kinda doesn't know that we all aren't friends anymore." He replied. 

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just fidgeted. "What does that mean." I asked him.

"I told her that you were moving to Queensberry and that i didn't know if you were coming back...She still thinks i talk to the others but she thinks that you just left." Michael said ashamed. I stared at him in shock and i felt myself starting to become angry and i rubbed a hand over my face. 

"You did what?!?! How..how could you do that to her! Mikey i swear to god what fucked up world are you living in,how could you lie to your mom about this. I thought you were at least better than this but oh my god i don't even know what to say to you right now because i am so beyond pissed at you!" I yelled at him frustration clear in my voice as i paced his living room. 

"I know and i'm sorry about that okay but i didn't want her to know that i was the one who ended our friendship." He said guiltily. I glared up at him and he just shrunk under my gaze. "do you HONESTLY think that sorry is going to fix this?" I said to him indecorously. "You just-ugh i can't believe you right now." I continued walking towards his front door. 

"Wait Calum. You still had to ask me something remember." Michael said almost pleadingly as if he didn't want me to leave yet. 

"Ashton wanted me to ask you when you wanted us to come over to work on the project but i can't even be around you right now..We'll just see you tomorrow." I said before walking out his front door and slamming it loudly. 

I barely made it down his front porch before his door opened and slammed again. I felt an arm grab me and i turned around to see Michael's face a couple inches from mine and my breath hitched. He must have seen how close our faces were because he automatically let go of my arm and backed up. 

"Look....i'm sorry okay! I don't know what else you want me to say because all i can say is that i'm sorry." Michael said,crossing his arms over his chest tightly. I gave him a hard look and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Michael...you don't get it. I don't know want you to say another word to me or my friends. Working you was going to be hard enough but having to see your face everyday especially after what i just found out. I don't know how i am going to cope without wanting to punch you in the face." I spat at him and turned around walking out of his front yard without another word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 Hours Later

.

.

.

Calum walked around the park at least three times because he didn't want to go home and take out his anger on his mother,that is the last thing she needed right now. Three hours is a long time but every time Calum started to calm down he thought about Michael and all over again and his anger returned and he took another lap around the park. 

His legs started to tire him out though so now he was sat on a bench just looking out at the lake when he heard three pairs of footsteps behind him. 

"There you are!" Malia said exasperated. "We've been looking for you everywhere." She continued,sitting down next to Calum with a worried expression on her face. Ashton sat on the other side of him and Luke just stood in front of the bench staring at his friend with a worried expression on his face. "Well you found me. Now what do you want" Calum said bitterly. 

Malia gave him a shocked look as Luke and Ashton just stared at him confused. 

"What the hell is your problem." Luke asked him. 

"I went to Michael's house today." Calum said, blankly staring out in front of him. That seemed to spark the three teen's interest because they all got closer to Calum and gave him worried looks. "And? What happened." Ashton asked him.

Calum just laughed bitterly and leant back on the bench. "He told his mom i moved away." He said. 

"HE what?!?!" 

"Yeah that was my reaction!" 

"Why the hell would he tell his mother that?" Ashton asked him.

"I have no idea! All i know is that his mom was wondering why i never called or wrote when i left and i had no idea what the fuck she was talking about until Michael told me that she thought i lived in fucking Queensberry! I don't even know what a Queensberry is...Oh and here is the best part. She has NO IDEA that the four of us aren't even talking anymore,she still thinks that Michael hangs out with you lot and that i just moved back from wherever the hell he said i lived. But he did tell me that it was because he didn't want his mom to know that everything was his fault." Calum said, taking in a deep breath.

The three of them just sat around their best friend not really knowing what to say. Malia put her hand on Calum's leg and he looked up at her. 

"You need to stop letting him get to you Calum. I understand you are upset at him right now and i'm pretty sure i can speak for the rest of us when i say that we are just as angry as you are but if we hold this against him then we are never going to get this project done." Malia said. 

"I don't care about this stupid project anymore okay! I can't work with him Malia....i may be over reacting but i couldn't give a shit less right now! He has made our lives a living hell for the past year,he has thrown food at us,drinks,ruined our clothes with paint and dye and spray paint and he threw soda on us just yesterday and now we find out that all this time he has been acting like the victim and probably lying to his entire family about us and you expect me to just forget about it and act like it's all okay?" Calum yelled frustratedly as he got up, pacing in front of his friends with a glare fixed upon his face.

Ashton got up and held his hands out in front of him, carefully reaching for Calum. "Calum, you need to calm down okay. We can get your mind off of it okay,Michael is an asshole we know this but he isn't worth it. Don't let him do this to you." Ashton said gently.

"I love him." Calum whispered. "I love him and i can't help that he works me up like this..It's just another reminder that he hates me and only cares about himself." Calum finished, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Calum...look i know it hurts. Trust me i know,but i don't know what else you want us to tell you. Mikey is a douche bag and he always has been. You deserve better." Luke said placing a hand on Calum's shoulder comfortingly. 

Calum shook his friend's hand off of his shoulder and sighed wiping his tears away,ignoring his friend's concerned stares. 

"You guys work on the project with Michael..I'm telling your mom that i will take an F on the project. Anything is better than working with him." Calum said before turning and walking away from his friends ignoring their calls for him to come back.

"I've got him." Malia said but Ashton held her arm and kept her from walking after him. 

"No,let him go....he'll come around." Ashton sighed. "Ash, he's upset! We can't let him just walk away like this." Malia said annoyed. 

"He's right Mal, Calum will come around. We just gotta give him time." Luke said, rubbing her back comfortingly. She sighed but nodded and sat down on the bench,looking out at the lake. Ashton and Luke sat down beside her, the three of them just sitting in silence and worrying about their friend. 

A thought popped into Malia's head and she quickly got up and started walking in the opposite way that Calum went. Startled,Luke and Ashton followed after her quickly not wanting to be left alone. 

"Malia,where are you going!" Ashton asked her. 

"To talk to Michael." She responded.

Ashton and Luke stopped followng her as she said that and they both looked after her in shock. "Why!" They both yelled after her. Malia turned around but she started walking backwards as she spoke. 

"Because as much as Calum is pissed off at Michael,he is the only one who can make Calum do this project with us." Malia said,before she turned around and started jogging down the sidewalk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Election Day is scaring the freaking crap out of me!! I don't want Trump to win,Hilary needs to pull through because fuck i do NOT want Trump to win!!
> 
> I have never been more terrified in my life for america like we are all going to die or something


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia heads to Michael's house to have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! or almost Christmas haha

Malia

As i marched up to Michael's driveway my anger towards him just bubbled right up to the surface and i had to hang onto his fence to calm myself down. I looked up and saw Mikey staring at me through his window confused and i glared up at him, motioning for him to come down. He sagged his shoulders but motioned for me to hold on and then he disappeared from my sight.

I closed his front gate behind me and put my hands in my pockets,walking to his front steps and sitting down looking out at the neighborhood full of kids and parents walking around. Typical day in Sydney. I heard his door open and close then i felt him sit next to me and sigh. When i turned to look at him he was staring straight ahead with his head on his knees.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here." He asked. i glared at him and he shrunk underneath my gaze. "I think you know why i'm here Michael." i said to him. He sighed and put his hands on his face in frustration. "So Calum told you guys huh?" he said.

"Of course he did Mikey, did you honestly think that he was going to keep quiet about something like this? You know him better than any of us,you should have known that he was going to come clean and spill it to us...What i am still trying to wrap my head around is the fact that you lied to your mother for years! How could you have done that to her? How could you make Calum seem like the bad guy?" i said to him confused.

"I didn't make him out to be the bad guy Malia! I just told my mom that he moved and i'm sorry that i lied to mom okay, i just....i don't know, i shouldn't have to explain myself to you." Michael said getting up and turning away from me. I looked at him shocked and stood up as well,going around and standing in front of him. "Michael...you have ruined my life and our friend's lives for the past year and a half with no explanation at all, i think you do have to explain yourself to me! What are you so afraid of that you have to lie to your mom." I said to him.

Michael sighed and grabbed my arm pulling me towards his back fence where the trees loomed over so we wouldn't be seen by anyone and he sat down against the side of his house leaving me standing in front of him. "I'm not afraid of my mom okay...I just know how she would look at me if she found out the truth and i couldn't handle it..i couldn't handle how she would look at me and make me feel for what i've done to you all...and the truth is i'm scared of you guys because..." Michael stopped and looked away from me, tears rolling down his cheeks, i gave him an confused look and kneeled down in front of him putting my hands on his knees.

"That doesn't make any sense Michael...why would you be afraid of us,we're your best friends! We would never hurt you." I said to him. 

"I'm gay.." He whispered.

My eyes widened and i sat back on my butt looking at my former best friend who was crying his eyes out to me not knowing what to say to him...After all of this time with Calum thinking he was straight he turned out to be gay and he thought we would hate him for hit. My eyes narrowed at him and i leant forward smacking him upside his head and he looked at me in shock and holding his head. 

"You asshole! You put all of us through that shit just because you were gay! Well news flash, Calum's gay too and he has been since middle school!" i yelled at him. He stared at me with wide eyes and i sighed in frustration for blabbing this to Michael. "I..I didn't know he was gay.." Michael sniffled. "Yeah because you left us.." I said looking down. 

"I know saying sorry is never going to be enough and it never will be but i am sorry..i thought if i kept everything hidden from you all that i would be fine but then i started falling in love with Calum and then i told my parents...it..just all went downhill from there Malia and i promised myself that i would change and that i would always try my hardest to make my father proud of me and to do right by him but Malia you guys just don't understand and you will never understand why i did what i did! It's too complicated." Michael said to me bursting into tears all over again.

"Mikey of course we would have understood, you're our best friend! Calum loves you! Ashton,Luke,Me! We all love you and we would have been there for you if you would have just let us in." I said to him sadly. "I didn't want to let you in because then you would have known everything! I couldn't let you guys find out,i couldn't let my mom find out..." he whispered. I gave him a confused look before doing a double take and scooting closer to him, putting my hand on his knee.

"Mikey...did your dad abuse you?" I asked him scared.

He looked up at me with a fearful expression and i could feel tears well up in my eyes as he nodded and i covered my mouth in shock. "Mikey...how could you not tell us?" I asked him. "I was afraid that if you found out, you would tell my mom and my dad would get taken away and part of me...still loved him and i couldn't let him be taken from me." He cried.

I pulled him into my arms and he cried on my shoulder as i hugged him tighter,tears falling down my face even faster as we cried together.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry."

I pulled back from him and grabbed him by the shoulders making him look into my eyes. "No..Mikey don't be sorry,i'm sorry we couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry that you felt like you had to push us all away to feel safe,Now obviously that doesn't excuse what you've done but you can make it up to us if you just try Mikey..Please we miss you!" I said to him. "I miss you guys too." He said tearfully. "And i'm sorry i did this to you guys..i should have just told you everything." he said shaking his head.

"Damn right you should have!"

Michael and i looked up in shock to see Calum,Ashton and Luke standing there with angry expressions on their faces. "Guys..." Michael said,his voice cracking slightly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mikey.." Calum said with both anger and sadness laced in his voice. "How could you have kept all of this from us." He continued. "Calum, calm down!" i said to him getting up. 

"Calm down! We could of have been there for him! Maybe if he told us we could have stopped it and everything would be okay." Ashton yelled. "Guys! Stop okay! I am just as mad a the rest of you but can we actually let Mikey speak instead of just yelling at him,you're scaring him half to death." Luke said slapping both Calum and Ashton upside the head. 

We all turned and looked at Michael who had his head in his knees and was shaking slightly. I glared at the three boys in front of me and went back to Micahel,kneeling down in front of him and resting my hands on his knees supportively. Calum followed my lead and sat next to Michael throwing an arm around his shoulder and letting Michael lean his head onto his chest and i smiled slightly at the sight.

I felt Ashton and Luke sit down beside me and they grabbed Michael's hands, squeezing them in support. "Okay Mikey, Tell us everything." Luke said giving Michael a small smile.


End file.
